Something Which Can't be Seen
by Xavierre
Summary: Murasakibara Atsushi bukan remaja biasa. Ia mampu melihat apa yang tidak dilihat orang. Seperti orang itu misalnya. Ia tetap sama, seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. MuraHimu.


Lelaki jangkung itu berjalan dengan badannya yang agak membungkuk. Berhenti di samping jendela kaca besar yang bening. Batu kecubung matanya sayu, mengerjap pelan. Ia memandang sesuatu di luar sana, sangat jauh sepertinya.

"Atsushi. Sedang apa?"

Ia menoleh; mendapati laki-laki berambut muda yang acak-acakan berdiri di depannya. Matanya sipit dan perawakannya cukup mungil. Namanya Fukui Kensuke, _senior _Atsushi di tim basket.

"Bukan apa-apa." Murasakibara Atsushi, melambaikan tangannya, menyatakan bahwa hal itu memang bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ia kembali menggigit camilan yang ia bawa. Bibirnya melengkung tipis.

Tetap cantik seperti pertama. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warning: BL, OOC, typo, EYD yang tidak sempurna, kualitas tidak terjamin.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo."

Sosok berambut kelam itu menoleh.

"Masih di atas pohon?"

Tertegun sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan tawa tertahan.

"Kau yang waktu itu ya?" ujarnya seraya turun dari atas pohon dengan sangat halus. Kimono putih dengan corak kelopak bunga ungu muda yang dikenakannya melambai lembut. Warnya kainnya sangat kontras dengan rambut pendeknya yang hitam gelap.

Murasakibara Atsushi tersenyum, sedikit sekali.

"Ah."

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Lelaki berkimono itu tampak tak terkejut lagi.

"Hng. Waktu kecil aku ingin sekali duduk di atas pohon sepertimu," tutur Murasakibara dengan jujur.

"Tapi _Kaa-chin_ menggendongku pergi." Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, merengut.

"Ya, sebagai ibu yang baik, Nyonya Murasakibara pantas melakukan hal itu." Sosok misterius tadi menjawab dengan senyum tipisnya.

Murasakibara Atsushi kebingungan. Lelaki berambut ungu sebahu yang berantakan itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Tahu dari mana namanya Murasakibara?"

Namun yang ditanya malah tergelak kecil. "Oh, tentu, Atsushi. Kau tak tahu aku ini apa?" Menghadapkan wajahnya lurus, masih ada senyum terulas.

"Kau manusia." Mungkin jawaban Murasakibara adalah jawaban yang paling umum dan pasti benar.

"Sayangnya bukan."

"_Are_? Lalu kalau bukan manusia apa?"

"Aku _yokai_. Kau pasti sempat dengarkan? Siluman atau roh-roh dalam legenda Jepang. Kau beruntung -atau sial-, dianugerahi kemampuan supranatural untuk dapat melihat makhluk halus macamku," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Matanya melengkung, dengan hiasan bintik hitam dibawahnya.

"_Yokai_, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Himuro. Himuro Tatsuya. Itu namaku."

"Laki-laki?" gumam Murasakibara.

"Kau kira?"

"Maaf, Muro_-chin_ cantik. Jadi seperti perempuan."

"Ahaha." Himuro tertawa datar.

"Jadi aku boleh naik pohon?"

"Kalau kau bisa, ayo. Kurasa sih tidak akan susah bagimu." Himuro melayang dari tanah, duduk pada dahan yang kuat. Kakinya disilangkan rapi.

"Curang. Aku tidak bisa terbang..." Murasakibara terpaksa memanjat pohon. Tangannya mencengkram tubuh pohon yang keras, sampai tangannya jadi terasa agak menebal. Kaki Murasakibara menjejak untuk mendorong tubuhnya naik. Sedangkan Himuro hanya terkekeh di atas penderitaan bocah SMA itu.

"Ahh~ Capeknyaaa..." Murasakibara merenggangkan tubuh setelah sampai pada dahan yang sama. Ia bersandar pada batang pohon dan menutup mata. Himuro bergerak sedikit, tidak terlihat oleh Murasakibara karena ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka mata.

Angin bertiup dengan lembut. Suara desir daun terasa menggelitik. Murasakibara berpikir bahwa suasana ini sangat mendukung untuk sekedar memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan badan. Biarlah pikiran-pikiran yang membuat kepala penat itu menguap sebentar.

Sesuatu berkulit kesat menempel di pipinya. Merasa terganggulah Murasakibara. Dengan menggeram, laki-laki dengan ukuran badan tak biasa itu membuka matanya. "Jangan cari gara-gara, Muro_-chin_. Kuhancurkan kau."

"Santai, Atsushi. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan. Ini." Himuro menyodorkan satu buah apel yang merah dan segar. Murasakibara mengangkat kelopak matanya dengan berat hati.

"Unng, terima kasih." Murasakibara mengambil buah itu dan melahapnya. Apel yang diberikan Himuro sangat berair, dagingnya tidak empuk, pas sekali. Terasa enak di mulut dan segar di kerongkongan.

"Ceroboh sekali kau, Anak Adam. Kalau aku mencelakaimu lewat buah itu bagaimana?" gumam Himuro, melirik Murasakibara sambil menghisap cerutu panjangnya. Kepulan asap mengudara kemudian pudar.

"Muro_-chin_ tidak akan berani." Di sela-sela kunyahan ia masih sempat berbicara. Himuro mengerling pada sosok manusia di sebelahnya, sekilas.

"Hmph, aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan." Laki-laki cantik itu menerawang. Sinar matahari turun di celah-celah tumpukan daun pada pohon yang rindang. Pemandangan yang sudah ia terima berpuluh-puluh tahun, tetap saja sama.

"Enak sekali... _Arara_, rasanya ingin tidur." Murasakibara menjilat ibu jarinya, di mana tersisa sari buah apel yang tadi. Ia menguap lebar dan benar-benar memejamkan mata.

"_Oyasuminasai_..."

"Polos sekali anak ini," bisik Himuro pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengamati Murasakibara, sedikit menahan tawa. Merapikan rambut-rambut di wajah, yang dirasa mengganggu olehnya. Kemudian menepuk kepalanya. Lembut.

[.:.]

"Ampun, Atsushi_-chan_! Jam segini belum mandi juga? _Kaa-san _sudah memanggilmu berapa kali..." Nyonya Murasakibara menghela napas panjang. Ia menepuk jidat, frustasi. Repot memang berurusan dengan bayi yang terjebak dalam tubuh raksasa.

"Nn..?" Mengamati sekelilingnya sejenak, mata ungu Atsushi menunjukkan rasa bingung.

"Tadi aku di pohon..." gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Sudah. Jangan meracau. Segeralah mandi dan makan malam." Nyonya Murasakibara mendekati anaknya, membelai rambut ungu seperti yang dia miliki

_Muro_-chin _yang membawaku?_

"Atsushi ceroboh. Jendelanya jangan dibuka selebar ini. Nanti kau masuk angin, Sayang." Nyonya Murasakibara menutup jendela yang menjeblak terbuka dan merapikan tirai yang berantakan.

_Sepertinya begitu._

_._

_._

END

.

.

Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca! Kritik saran? :3


End file.
